Lovers' headshot
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: There was Anna a profissional console player, with skills that overshadowed everyone else, and there was Elsa, a spoiled 21 year old who, due to a rare genetic condition, never interacted with other kids. By means of internet and console gaming, they fall in love, oneshot [ELSANNA]


You know the situation, there's you, playing your favorite game, no doubt on the best console, in absence of your powerful gaming pc that cost you upwards of 5 thousand pounds but was ripped apart by a Windows virus because your mother let your sister play her "facebook games" in it.

Right, right, I'm getting oddly specific, sorry, this is still a sore spot, the little bastard made me had to reinstall all the stuff, because she couldn't keep her grubby hands of the ads and popups.

Anyway, my story actually begins long before that.

I've always been sort of a loner, which was an easy thing to be, because my immunitary system was so weak I was, in simple terms, forbidden to interact with other children. Well the words used were "Severely discouraged to do so", by my doctor, but doctors always are ones for big words, and the meaning, which my 5 year old mind didn't get. However it was it was clear, and is to me now. Children are dirty, children are hosts for several germs, children aren't allowed.

I had won the lottery, one in a who knows how many thousands chance, and the prize? Total isolation.

Now, if I were to be honest with myself, at the time I really didn't mind it all that much...no school, getting to stay home watching my animes (It's pronounced ani-mai, no ani-meh), and playing videogames? What could be awesomer than that? I indulged myself with comic books, several games, browsing the web.

My mother and father restricted my internet use, but in every other way I was spoiled, though I had no one to contrast myself to. It wasn't until later that I realised that the reason I had all those stuff was because mum and dad were full of regret for causing me to have this illness...a genetic off chance. Technically it was their fault, but no one rational would blame them.

Well as I was saying, It was an awesome way of living. My parents were of the new rich variety, more than enough money to have dinner out every night, and still have enough at the end of the month to buy me the new game. Unfortunately that also meant they had money to hire me a tutor.

Do I sound like a bratty kid? I pretty much was, but for some reason the tutor. Mr Olaf… Well I could never grow to hate him. Sure he brought with him the boring lessons, the alphabet, basic math, and the hard thinking that contrasted with me jumping on enemies or flying around in my silly games. But he also brought me the outside world.

Oh what wonderful and fascinating conversations we had about the world, how it worked, how things were...I was pretty much confined to my room, and while I never got into heavy stuff, what 7 or 8 year old girl discusses politics, after all, but I sure loved those times.

He was a short, plump man, pale as snow, and a bit of a silly one as well, when it came to his work he was dedicated, no doubt the reason my parents had picked him up over the other candidates (There were plenty of people ready to teach the mysterious girl of the prestigious family), he had this nose that stuck out, even more so in profile, I always thought it was like a snowman, you know with the carrot? I had seen plenty of Christmas movies, but was never allowed outside on the snow, saying it would complicate my health. So the comparison was unusual for me.

He told me the importance of a an imagination. Using a videogame, something I truly loved, and still love to this day, he told me how, back in his days, all he had were squares, which he imagined to be pretty much everything. And now I had 3D and other fancy stuff.

I had seen some of the old games, but they were too hard for me, despite me enjoying a challenge, that was way too much, plus plenty of them had no point at all, so instead of imagining a world, it was much more like day dreaming, no reason to do it with no end to it, just kept going and going.

Day dreaming was something I'd occasionally do, when I got bored of my videogames, and comics, and books, and movies. I usually dreamt up of meeting other kids. I guess even at that time my unconscious desire was to be normal.

But this is getting seriously off track. While I do believe a good story should make you empathize with the characters, and me being one of the characters, this has nothing to do with how I met Anna….for the most part.

What you need to know is...I was a lonely kid who only got to experience the outside world through media...the "real world". If there's something positive about that time I can say is that...well, for the most part, It made me into the person who I am today. Sure I spent most of my time writing, mostly stuff about my life, playing console and computer games (when the rascal of a sister doesn't ruin that plan), reading, whether comics or real books...but it made me pretty lonely and vulnerable.

We meet in an online lobby. There was this game I used to play...it was a game where you shot bullets at other players with guns. My parents were hesitant to get me the game, seeing as it was rated mature, but my argument that it would help me socialize, via chatting with other people, was begrudgingly accepted. That's me, 21 years old and manipulating her parents out so she can get the new games.

Anyway she was placed in my team, which meant we could talk. Testosterone flew by as men and kids who wouldn't last 10 seconds in a battlefield yelled and pumped themselves up. And then there was me, and the user "**FieryAnnaFrozen**".

.There were some jokes going around, that us ladies wouldn't last very long, that our usernames (that's the names by which we went) were ridiculous, and I was gritting my teeth, ready to prove my worth for the team.

Anna wasn't very loud...She never was, I blame her headset, where her microphone and headphones were, because when I first met her in person...what a change. She was anything but frozen, she spoke with a fiery passion, thus her name.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, I noticed her barely hearable voice, and got into a private chat with her. That's when you talk to only a group of people you select, different from the team chat.

I don't know exactly what made me pick her out of the bunch, or why I gave a "Hi!" that was highly high and inappropriate. I'd like to say I was good with people, but in fact I wasn't. Try not being able to speak with more than 5 or 6 people all your life, you'll be a similar position.

Her microphone creaked and I realised she must have screamed into it, despite it barely registering. We spoke briefly, and I could tell she was nervous. She classified it as "Pre-battle nerves", I assumed she was new to this game and told her I'd cover her. She smiled (it was perceptible by the way her voice was altered) and told me "No thanks". I shrugged it off.

She was amazing, she was quick on the trigger, she was good with knives...I couldn't even compare, my few kills were dozens less than her kills. The boys and men who had joked about our capacities now stayed quiet, observing as she did all the work for the team.

I was playing on a console, not ideal, I know, at least for this type of game, but it was what I had, and I dropped the controller. An audible thunk was heard in the chat. And I realised I wasn't the first to do so. Though I quickly picked it up, as to avoid being killed due to standing in the same position, I couldn't do much to help, not that she needed any.

When the match ended with a clear victory to our side people were complimenting her, and shouting praises. She didn't react and instead opened our own private chat window.

"Hey" .- She said, clearly pleased with herself. - "Where were you, weren't you supposed to be covering me?"

It was a joke and I burst out laughing, which felt good, the truth was, there was no need for her to be covered (covering being the act on hanging behind someone and shooting threats before them), she was clearly a professional player.

"I love your laughter" - She continued.

I had forgotten how great it felt to laugh. As we started another map, a sandy one, which looked incredibly realistic (though since I had never been to a desert or any place other than the immediate vicinities of my house I wouldn't know), we started playing. Again she dominated.

She gave me her email address and contact, spelling it out for me "No no, that's an at, you know the a with a circlie thingie?", and we quickly became chatting buddies.

She told me about herself, her name was Anna, and though she had much of a social life, she still enjoyed retreating to her room and blasting player's confidence apart in the playing field. This she told me, was not only funny, but also provided some great distraction, from "Stuff".

I didn't dig into what that "Stuff" was, because I could tell she was hesitant to talk about it, instead I talked about me...though my life wasn't nearly as exciting as hers. I had some games...ok, most games, I had circled my room thousands of times, and I couldn't leave.

She was aware of my condition, which she told me, really blew, like I didn't know that already. She tried everything she could to cheer me up. Though It really wasn't working. Despite my status as a "loner" getting to know another person as deeply as Anna...well it made me yearn for something I had never had.

I had left her with a "Hey see ya later, sis going to use the computer", before it being destroyed. And I was playing my favorite console game, on my console.

So we're back where we started. It only took a couple thousand words to explain everything so far, huh?

Anna had taught me a few tricks and moves, and I had climbed through the ranks, though I wasn't nowhere near her level of skill. I was only trying to distract myself when I saw she was online.

I immediately invited her for a match, we've all been there, bringing our closest friend closer to us through a video game? Is that a pathetic thing? No? Well, she accepted the match. I knew I had no chance if there ever was some of winning, but I surprised myself.

We were on a one on one match, and I was quickly leading, though she kept denying she was letting me win...she was just talking about how much she had missed me and how she wished she could come and see me…

I have to admit, I lost it right there. Not only the match, when I dropped the controller again and my player was shot with bullets. No...I lost my darn mind.

She knew where I lived, and I knew where she lived, it was relatively close to one another, no more than a few hours drive. She could pick the bus and be here still this day.

"Elsa...are you ok?" - She had stopped shooting and only the timer moved in the screen. She was unsure of what had happened.

I had shipped her a better headset some talk back,. just a little friendly gift, something she could use to shout back at insults, wherever her reputation didn't precede her, and I could hear her heavy breathing on the other side.

"Let's do it."

She was confused, but there was no doubt in my mind, even if I died, it was worth it.

"Do what, Elsa?"

"See me...come on, I'll help you sneak up."

Her heavy breathing became softer, she seemed to ponder...and her voice was full of doubt.

"I'm not sure…"

"Let's do it" - I had never been so certain of something in my life...I wanted her...no, needed her right besides me.

I eventually managed to convince her. And then came the anxiety.

Oh the anxiety...I was nervous, strolling around my (not so small) bedroom over and over and over. It wasn't that I didn't want this to happen, I still did. But the wait was the worse part.

It took hours but she finally arrived. I helped her sneak in, though it took longer than expected. She looked at my room then at me.

We had talked through a camera before but there is nothing quite the real deal, her eyes sparkled, her skin was clean and the smell….oh the smell, she smelled like spring and coconuts. And I loved it.

She approached me and held a hand, inches from my arm, unsure of whether she should touch me. I wasn't contagious, but I had a weak immune system. I nodded telling her silently that it was ok.

She seemed to understand for she put her hand to my arm and then came upwards and upwards, until she was touching my cheek. I looked at her, and despite knowing I shouldn't be in the same room as anyone who hadn't had their shots to be near me, much less exchange fluids…

Well you can probably figure out what I did...I make sure to do just that, exchange fluids, not blood or anything, just saliva but it felt great.

I know there was a chance I might burn in pain for days on end, I knew this wasn't very much healthy, I knew this could end badly, but at the moment I didn't care. Her eyes widened, almost to comical levels, but she eventually returned the kiss. We were pretty clumsy though, it was, to both of us, our first kiss.

Her apparent fear of touching me had long since been good and she ran a hand over my bottom pushing me towards her. I could sense our hearts beating in harmony. It felt great.

And that was how I went from being the loneliest girl in the world (mostly due to a genetic oddity) to being...well still not the most popular girl around...but at least I had a girlfriend.

Oh and if you're wondering, no, I didn't burn in agony and died. How could I be telling the story then?


End file.
